Elvira Lápida, la historia jamás contada
by El Zorro Plateado
Summary: Todos saben que Elvira Lápida desapareció de Vista Gentil sin dejar rastro. ¿Qué es lo que realmente ocurrió con Elvira?


_Me gustaría comenzar diciendo que ni la franquicia Los sims ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Electronics Arts y Will Wright._

 _Aquí está mi nuevo fanfic. Siempre había querido escribir sobre esta gran franquicia de videojuegos, ya que soy un gran fan de la misma y tengo varios juegos, pero nunca me había atrevido hasta el momento presente. Es un one-shoot así que este es el único capítulo._

 _Espero que les guste._

* * *

Elvira Lápida era una joven sim que vivía en la pacífica Vista Gentil, un barrio situado cerca de unas montañas y que daba directamente al océano. Elvira tenía el pelo negro, y los ojos marrones; a pesar de estar cerca de cumplir los cuarentaicinco, se conservaba estupendamente.

En sus años jóvenes, ella había vivido primero en Susent Valley, ciudad donde conoció a quien años después sería su marido: Homero Lápida. Ellos comenzaron a salir siendo ella aún menor de edad con dieciséis años; por aquel entonces Homero estaba en segundo año de Universidad; el encuentro había sido durante una de las salidas de ella con sus amigas, cuando fueron a una cafetería cerca de la Universidad. Homero solía ir allí por el Wi-fi gratuito, y fue en aquel pequeño negocio donde hablaron por primera vez. Fueron pequeñas tonterías sobre el clima o pequeños cotilleos sin importancia, pero hubo un intercambio de número de teléfono al final.

Desde entonces, estuvieron en contacto: al principio charlaban casualmente, pero poco a poco aumentó la frecuencia según aumentaba su confianza en el otro. Finalmente, Homero tuvo el valor de pedirle a Elvira una cita, cosa que ella aceptó con gusto. Durante su primera cita fueron al parque y luego al cine, pero el beso no llegó hasta la segunda cita, cuando él la llevó a un restaurante caro y le contó que pertenecía a los Lápida una de las familias más ricas y poderosas de Susent Valley.

La noticia de su relación no tardó mucho en hacerse pública. Susent Valley no era extremadamente grande, y a muchos sims simplemente les interesaba más estar pendiente de la vida de otros para chismorrearlo por ahí que vivir la suya. La familia de Elvira, de apellido De la Soledad, no les hizo ninguna gracia que saliese con alguien más mayor que ella y le prohibieron seguir viendo a Homero bajo la amenaza de denunciarlo por abuso sexual. Por su parte, la familia Lápida consideraba indigna a Elvira, alegando que los De la Soledad no eran nadie importantes, y que debía casarse con alguien más de su estatus.

Ante aquel panorama tan adverso, ambos tuvieron que esperar para poder verse. Durante aquel tiempo, Homero terminó la Universidad y se reenganchó al negocio familiar: la ciencia. Él era muy inteligente, y pronto se convirtió en alguien trascendental en la planta, pues los otros científicos les encantaba el don que tenía en aspectos como la herbología o las tecnologias.

Por su parte, Elvira cumplió la mayoría de edad, y la amenaza de su familia ya no tenía efecto. Ambos volvieron a salir juntos, y, como ninguna de las familias parecía dispuesto a aceptar su relación, decidieron mudarse juntos lejos de aquel barrio.

Debido a que la familia de Homero ya no le proporcionaría ayuda económica alguna, el lugar elegido no podía ser caro, y atrás quedó el sueño de Elvira de vivir en Isla Paraíso.

En vez de eso, el lugar elegido fue un barrio llamado Vista Gentil. Estaba bastante alejado de Susent Valley, de modo que nadie los conocería. Ya había varios sims viviendo allí, había una familia apellidada Gentil, que eran los fundadores del barrio. Tenían un hijo en la edad del pavo llamado Daniel; también estaban los Soñador, cuyo hijo era un bebé llamado Tristán. Una familia apellidada Currelas tenía una hija llamada María Antonia; y, por último estaban los Simblanca, que tenían varios hijos, muchos más de los que pudieran mantener.

Allí se instalaron Homero y Elvira, en una pequeña casa a las afueras. Cuando cumplieron dos años de noviazgo, por fin él le pidió que se convirtiera en su esposa, algo que ella aceptó con mucho gusto. La vida parecía sonreír a los Lápida, o al menos es lo que parecía hasta que cerca de su casa se mudó una mujer soltera con su hijo adolescente llamado Juan. Lo cierto es que al principio fueron simpáticos con ellos, pero a Elvira el muchacho le disgustaba, no podía evitar sentir que pese a que aún no llegaba a los quince años, la echaba miradas lujuriosas.

De modo que trataron de estar más lejos de ellos posible y, a final de año llegaron dos noticias: la primera es que la familia de Homero había fallecido, y él era el heredero, de modo que ahora disponían más dinero del que pudieran gastar; la otra noticia, está mucho más alegre, era el embarazo de Elvira.

Con motivo del nacimiento de su bebé, los Lápida se mudaron a una gran mansión en el centro de la ciudad. Unos meses después nació una hermosa niña a la que llamaron Casandra. Los años siguientes a aquella niña no le faltó de nada, y creció feliz y contenta. Se llevó especialmente bien con Tristán Soñador, motivo por el cual a partir de aquel momento ambas familias se volvieron muy cercanas.

Cuando Casandra se encontraba en la edad en la que comenzaba a interesarse en los chicos, se fijó en Juan, el cual por entonces ya era un adulto. A su madre no le hizo gracia alguna, y le dijo que no se acercara a él. Por otra parte, Tristán Soñador bebía los vientos por Casandra, pero ella solo podía verlo como un amigo.

La situación se volvió peor cuando llegaron al barrio dos hermanas: Nina y Mina Caliente. Esta última era viuda de un rico hombre de negocios que había fallecido en extrañas circunstancias. Ambas hermanas hacían honor a su apellido, perfectamente podrían haber sido modelos o estrellas de cine. Mina era alta, delgada y rubia con ojos verde esmeralda; Nina era más baja que su hermana, pero lo compensaba con aquel cabello pelirrojo exótico; ambas eran además de piel cobriza perfecta, que habrían hecho derretirse de envidia a la mismísima Beyonsim.

Elvira no podía dejar de sentir que ambas hermanas la odiaban, pero no sabía el por qué y, lo que era aún más preocupante, veía como su marido se sentía atraído hacia ambas. No podía culpar por no poder controlar aquellosiempre y cuando el asunto no derivase en una infidelidad.

El tiempo siguió pasando y las cosas cambiaron mucho por Vista Gentil: Elvira se quedó de nuevo embarazada, esta vez de un niño. Tristán pareció darse cuenta de que Casandra no le correspondía y se casó con una mujer llamada Diana, aunque en el fondo de su corazón seguía teniendo sentimientos por ella; Daniel Gentil se casó con María Antonia; Juan había sido ascendido a cirujano y tenía un apartamento al que llevaba a sus numerosas amantes, entre las que, según decían algunas malas lenguas se encontraban las hermanas Caliente, las cuales seguían aborreciendo a Elvira por algún motivo que ella no alcanzaba a comprender.

Casandra, por su parte estaba en la Universidad, y, sin que sus padres lo supieran, había estado saliendo con Juan. Ella estaba enamorada de él, pero él mujeriego no la veía más que como una chica fácil y "una más" en sus conquistas amorosas.

Un despechado Tristán, que los vio juntos fue el motivo por el que Elvira se enteró de aquella supuesta relación. Muy enfadada se dirigió a la casa de Juan para pedirle que se apartase de su hija, cuando por el camino se encontró con las hermanas Caliente.

Ambas la cerraron el paso y le pidieron que las escuchase.

"Escúchanos, Elvira Lápida. Queremos que cojas todas tus cosas y te largues de este barrio" dijeron casi al unísono.

La mujer pensaba que aquellas dos jóvenes estaban bromeando.

"¿Disculpad?"

"Sabemos que nos has oído perfectamente, y que no eres ni sorda ni tonta" le dijo Mina.

"Sí, aquí sólo estás estorbando" añadió Nina.

Elvira notó como se iba enfadando cada vez más; Vista Gentil había sido su hogar durante años, de hecho llevaba mucho más tiempo viviendo allí que ellas dos. ¿Quién se creían que era para decirle donde podía o no vivir?

"¡Escuchadme las dos!" exclamó la mujer de pelo negro "¡No sé a qué viene este repente! Pero os lo digo y no os lo repito: No me voy a ir a ninguna parte, os guste o no este es mi hogar, y si no os gusto tendréis que acostumbraros a verme por aquí"

Ambas hermanas parecieron sorprendidas ante la respuesta, pero rápidamente su expresión cambió a una muy difícil de distinguir.

"Muy bien, Elvira Lápida. Nosotros te hemos avisado, ahora atente a las consecuencias"

Ambas se retiraron, y la mujer se quedó pensando a qué venía aquello. ¿Acaso era una amenaza de muerte? No, no veía a aquellas dos hermanas capaces de algo así, si hubieran querido asesinarla lo hubieran hecho desde un primer momento, no la habrían avisado… Entonces, ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? ¿Tal vez una broma? Ya lo descubriría en otro momento, lo que tenía que hacer es ir a casa de Juan para hablar con él.

Elvira Lápida llegó a la casa de Juan y llamó al timbre. Él salió a recibirla y la invitó a pasar. Lo cierto es que tenía un apartamento bonito y bien decorado.

"Aquí debe ser donde se trae a todas sus amantes" pensó ella con fastidio.

Juan la ofreció un café, y ambos se sentaron a tomarlo tranquilamente, momento en el que Elvira aprovechó para protestar sobre la relación que este mantenía con su hija.

Él le juro mil veces que lo suyo con Casandra iba en serio, que no tenía nada que ver con la fortuna de los Lápida, pero ella simplemente no le creía, no podía hacerlo. Incluso habiendo pasado tiempo desde que se conocieron, Elvira no podía dejar de pensar que él seguía mirándola con deseo, bueno, pues iba siendo el momento también de rechazarlo definitivamente, que supiese de una vez con todas que con ella no conseguiría nada, que estaba felizmente casada con Homero y así seguiría siendo.

Al contrario de lo que pensó, él no se tomó el rechazo a mal, de hecho parecía entender que ella ya tenía una vida amorosa en la cual nunca podría estar.

Se estaba haciendo tarde, e iba siendo el momento de volver a casa, pero Juan le pidió que se le acompañara un momento a la azotea para que viese su nuevo telescopio.

"Dicen que con él se ven más allá del sistema solar"

"¡Pero eso es imposible!" le respondió ella.

"¿Y cómo lo sabes si aún no lo has visto?"

Con aquellas palabras a Elvira le había picado la curiosidad y, sin pensarlo dos veces accedió a ver aquel telescopio tan fantástico.

Elvira sabía que lo que había dicho Juan era mentira, cuando miró por la lente del aparato y vio que solo llegaba a ver el planeta Júpiter, pero aún así no apartó la vista, le resultaba fascinante. De pronto, captó algo anormal con el telescopio. ¿Acaso aquello que había pasado volando no era una especie de platillo volante?

"¡Qué tontería!" pensó Elvira "¡Los platillos volantes solo existen en las películas de Ciencia Ficción!"

No solo se equivocaba, sino que cuando quiso darse cuenta ya lo tenía encima de su cabeza y, antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en huir del misterioso objeto volador emergió un rayo que la atraía hacia él. Desesperada la mujer trató de agarrarse al telescopio, pero la fuerza del misterioso rayo era inmensa.

"¡AYÚDAME!" le gritó con angustia a Juan, pero este negó con la cabeza.

"Si yo no puedo tenerte, no lo hará nadie"

Y, finalmente el platillo volante se tragó a Elvira.

En el interior, Elvira vio a unos extraños seres de piel verde ¿Eran alienígenas? En una esquina de la nave vio la foto de dos niñas que guardaban un cierto parecido con… las hermanas Caliente… ¿Acaso ellas…? Pero antes de poder pensar en algo más, aparecieron dos alienígenas que la sujetaron con fuerza, a continuación un tercero la pinchó con una jeringuilla en el cuello dejándola inconsciente.

Mientras permanecía anestesiada, los extraños seres realizaron experimentos científicos en ella provocando efectos negativos, como el hecho de hacerla perder todos sus recuerdos entre los que se encontraba su familia; pero también tuvieron efecto positivo, pues Elvira rejuveneció varios años a raíz de aquellas pruebas.

Una vez hubieron terminado, se la llevaron a otro barrio muy muy lejos de Vista Gentil llamado Las Rarezas, donde la dejaron abandonada.

En Vista Gentil se armó un escándalo ante la desaparición de Elvira. La policía se volvió loca buscándola, e interrogando a gente. Juan fue el principal sospechoso, pues varios testigos la habían visto yendo a casa de este, pero la falta de pruebas hizo que fuera absuelto. La familia Lápida financió a la desesperada búsquedas por todos los territorios cercanos sin éxito y pusieron carteles informando de su desaparición en todos los lados incluyendo en cartones de leche, en vano; Elvira no apareció y finalmente el caso se cerró en desaparición.

Y aquella fue la historia jamás contada sobre Elvira Lápida.

* * *

 _Quería dar mi versión de los hechos. Obviamente es solo una teoría y seguramente se aleje mucho de ser la versión real. Pero lo importante es que me he divertido mucho escribiéndola. No descarto escribir más de los sims en el futuro._

 _Si quieren dejen un review y espero verlos en mi próximo fanfic._


End file.
